ParaPines One-Shots
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Esta vez, tenemos una serie de One-Shots sobre las aventuras y desventuras en la relación de Dipper Pines y Norman Babcock.


_**ANOMALÍA #67, EL CHICO NUEVO (¿?)**_

_**-Lunes, 1:30 PM: Un tipo nuevo llega a Gravity Falls. Su cabello desafía la gravedad, tiene ojos azules, unos 5 centímetros más alto que Mabel y yo. No sé su nombre. Mabel ya se enamoró de él. **_

_**-Martes, 10:35 AM: El chico nuevo sale con una chica rubia también de ojos azules, presentan ciertas similitudes, al parecer es su hermana. Tampoco sé su nombre. **_

_**-Miercoles, 7:12 PM: Algo raro pasa, él estuvo en el bosque ayer hablándole al aire, acción que se repitió ese mismo día cerca de las 8:23 o algo por el estilo. Mabel ya lo olvidó pues comenzó a acosar al chico que accidentalmente le tiró una soda encima ayer en el cine, ahora estoy solo. **_

_**-Jueves, 4:56 PM: Por primera vez en la semana viene a La Cabaña, se lleva un llavero de Zombie con un precio de 12 Dóllares con 5 centavos. Cuando sale de la cabaña lo cuelga en el cierre de su mochila y se va una vez más al bosque. **_

_**-Viernes, 6: 07 PM: Vuelvo a verlo hablándole al aire, esta vez en el lago. Es evidente que oculta algo. **_

_**-Sábado, 7: 34 AM: Logro cruzarme con él cuando el tío Stan me manda a sacar la basura (demasiado temprano). No sé qué hacía levantado. No es de muchas palabras. Su nombre es **__**Norman Babcock.**_

Norman Babcock había llegado a Gravity Falls hacía exactamente una semana, dos días y 5 horas...¿O eran 5 días y dos horas?, si el horario estaba al revés ya estaba que todos los cálculos iban mal.

-No me cuadra-, Dijo Dipper mientras hacía "clic" con el bolígrafo una y otra vez, después se llevó el mismo a la boca y se dio cuenta que tenía que sacárselo para poder escribir en el diario. Mabel, que estaba en la cama contraria se negó a dejar el nuevo suéter en el que estaba trabajando, Dipper podía tener un ataque de nervios gracias a sus intentos de organización y ella se quedaría ahí concentrada en lo que hacía.

Comenzó a golpearse con el bolígrafo en la cabeza y se lo puso en la oreja...para después durar casi 6 minutos buscándolo.

Volvió a pegarse en la cabeza, no había nada que pudiese ayudarlo ahí, es decir, los siguientes días era lo mismo "Norman le está hablando al aire otra vez".

-¡ESQUIZOFRENIA!-,gritó Dipper de la nada, al momento de hacerlo, literalmente se cayó de la cama y por primera vez en la tarde logró llamar la atención de Mabel, quien dio un salto estúpido en la cama e hizo la bola de lana y las agujas a un lado para ver en qué andaba su hermano ahora.

-Woah, Dippy, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Mabel al ver a Dipper ahí tirado en el suelo con los pies sobre su cabeza pero aún así sin quitar la vista del diaro "3" que yacía junto a él.

-Esquizofrenia, Mabel-, dijo Dipper algo agitado por la caída, y claro, porque el estar en esa posición estaba cortándole la respiración. Mabel arqueó una ceja en confusión

-Tiene todos los síntomas, ¿no lo has notado?, habla solo como un paciente mental-, dijo Dipper mientras finalmente se ponía de pie, -Pero...no, no, no tiene transtornos de personalidad-

-Espera, ¿qué?-

-Tal vez simplemente se escapó de un manicomio-, dijo Dipper, -Así es, no está bien de la cabeza-

-Dipper...-

-Silencio, Mabel, estoy concentrado-, dijo Dipper, volvió a hacer "clic" continuamente en la pluma mientras leía sus apuntes en el diario

-Idea-, dijo Mabel

-¿Qué?-, Dipper se dignó de ponerle atención

-Tal vez tiene un amigo imaginario o algo por el estilo-, dijo Mabel, -Es decir, todo el mundo tiene uno-

-No, no es eso, tiene como 12 años, ya está demasiado viejo para eso, Mabel-, dijo Dipper

-Bien, entonces tengo una idea de cómo puedes saber qué sucede con él-, dijo Mabel

-¿Ah, Si?, ¿cómo?-, preguntó Dipper por fin quitando la vista del diario, Mabel sonrió, bajó de la cama, se sentó frente a su hermano y cerró el diario

-Lárgate de aquí, deja de acosarlo...y háblale-, dijo Mabel

-¿Qué cosa?, Mabel, ¿qué ya perdiste la cabeza?, es peligroso acercarse a ese tipo de personas-, dijo Dipper

-Dipper, consigue una vida social, para mi que estás alucinando y ese chico Babcock es completamente normal-, dijo Mabel, -Tal vez más normal que tú y yo-

-No, no, Mabel, hay algo raro, algo no cuadra, puedo sentirlo-, dijo Dipper

-Entonces habla con él como una persona normal y mediocre lo haría-, dijo Mabel

-Normal y medio...espera, Mabel-, dijo Dipper, -Lo tengo, tal vez Norman no es un paciente mental, tal vez él ...

Se calló, lo había conseguido, sabía cómo estaba el asunto

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó Mabel, Dipper lanzó el bolígrafo y se levantó

-Trae la cámara-, dijo Dipper, Mabel rodó los ojos y gruñó antes de acostarse en el suelo

-Eres un caso perdido-

* * *

-Okay, estamos en el lago de Gravity Falls buscando pruebas, traje a Mabel, que está...

-Aquí atrás acosando con su hermano nerd a Norman Babcock-, la mano de Mabel apareció en la lente

-Bien, suena más feo cuando ella lo dice-

Se pudo notar como los gemelos se movieron entre los arbustos, pues la cámara por fin logró tener vista hacia el lago. Norman estaba sentado en el muelle, abrazado de sus piernas, no hablaba, solo estaba ahí sentado

-Oh, se ve tan tierno-, dijo Mabel

-Cállate, Mabel, te escuchará-, dijo Dipper

Norman estuvo sin moverse más o menos media hora, media hora en la cual los gemelos estuvieron ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo turnandose la cámara para cuando al otro se le cansaba la mano o algo por el estilo. Al final lo único que Dipper tenía escrito era:

_**Lunes, 7:00 PM: Sacó un nintento y se puso a jugar. No puedo distinguir el juego.**_

Pero entonces...

-Espera, ¿a dónde se fue?-, preguntó Dipper

-Uh, Dipper...-

Dipper volteó su cara hacia la cámara y ocurrió lo horrible: la cara de Norman estaba frente a ellos

-AL DIA...

-¿Qué hacen espiándome?-, preguntó Norman

-No estábamos espiándote-, se defendió Dipper

-Bueno, esa cámara me dice otra cosa-, dijo Norman cruzándose de brazos

Mabel se aclaró la garganta

-Es que somos de la televisora de Gravity Falls, y usted...¡GANÓ!-, mintió Mabel entre risas nerviosas

-¿Ah, si?, ¿qué gané?, ¿una serie de acoso a domicilio?-, preguntó Norman

-Que no te espiábamos-, dijo Dipper, -¿es que uno ya no se puede pasear inocentemente con una cámara?-

-Mira, no es como si no viera la gorra azul entre los arbustos donde quiera que voy-, dijo Norman,

-Hey, no es donde quiera que vas, digo, jamás he entrado a tu baño-, dijo Dipper entre risas nerviosas, Norman arqueó una ceja

-¿Y qué me dices del sanitario público del centro?-, preguntó Norman

-Oye, ahí no entré para espiarte-, dijo Dipper, después razonó lo que dijo, al igual que Norman

-Espera, no, es decir..

-¡AJÁ!-, gritó Norman, -Dame esa cámara-

-¡NUNCA!-

-Dámela-, dijo Norman. Se cortó la imagen por un momento.

Lo siguiente fue la cámara tirada en el suelo a unos metros de ellos grabando la espalda de Norman, Dipper estaba aún sentado en el suelo, y Mabel había huído al bosque antes de que comenzaran a discutir

-¿Y para qué se supone que yo querría espiarte?-, preguntó Dipper

-Pues no tengo ni idea-, dijo Norman, -Además eso es lo mismo que yo acabo de preguntarte, no trates de confundirme, no soy tan idiota como tú crees-

-Pues, pues...Ugh...

-Espero tu respuesta-

-Vamos, a todo mundo le da curiosidad saber sobre tí-, dijo Dipper

-Un momento, ¿esto es por lo que estuve haciendo en el bosque y aquí en el lago?-

-Bueno...un poquito-, dijo Dipper

-...Ahora te borro la Osa Mayor de la frente-

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que...Norman, ¿qué estás haciendo?-, a ese punto Mabel ya había aparecido por ahí para tapar la escena, tomó la cámara y se auto-grabo

-Señoras y señores, hoy me quedo sin hermano-

**-¡MABEL!-**, Gritó Dipper, no furiosamente, más bien pidiendo que mandara a la caballería o algo así. Mabel se volteó un poco para ver la escena detrás de ella, Dipper corría en círculos, con una cosa amarilla tras él. La chica puso una mueca de dolor y puso la cámara en una roca, grabando hacia el lado contrario de la masacre

-¡NORMAN, NO LO MATES!, ¡NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE HAGA MI TAREA DE MATEMÁTICAS!-

* * *

-Espera, creo que la dejé por aquí-, los pies de Mabel aparecieron en la lente de la cámara

-Oh, si, ahí está-, la levantó y grabó a Dipper, que estaba de pie todo golpeado y con un una mirada que podía significar que estaba a punto de quedar traumado de por vida. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Mabel logró enfocar su cara en la cámara.

-Bien, resolvimos el enigma-, dijo Dipper, -Norman Babcock, el chico nuevo, ve fantasmas y hace...otras cosas horribles-

Suspiró

-Pero estamos vivos-, dijo Mabel alegremente

-Si, estamos vivos-, dijo Dipper ya sonriendo un poco, después se puso las manos en la cintura, -Estamos vivos, perdimos a Norman en el bosque y es de noche, creo que tendrá que poner en práctica las tácticas de juego _Don't Starve_ o algo por el estilo-, dijo entre risas nerviosas, pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos

-¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó Dipper nerviosamente, Mabel inmediatamente volteó la cámara hacia los arbustos

-¡DIPPER PINES!-

-Oh, maldición-, dijo Dipper

-¿Es...

-¡CORRE!-, gritó Dipper, Mabel volvió a dejar la cámara en la roca e hizo lo que había estado haciendo las últimas 2 horas: se trepó a la espalda de Dipper y este la sujetó fuertemente antes de echarse a correr.

La cámara se quedó ahí, la grabación se guardó, pero poco después el aparato se quedó sin batería y se apagó.

* * *

**Bueno, no pude evitarlo jaja, con ustedes: Parapines One-Shots (Si tengo Normaline One-shots, ¿por qué no Parapines? XD), bueno, como pudieron ver, esto está escrito en un formato tipo Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained, es porque esa es la idea principal, que tenga ese formato LOL (y ya sé que me pasé de mala poniendo a Norman como una bestia sobrenatural que casi asesinó a los gemelos, pero bueno...qué se le va a hacer). **

**En fin, como notaron en este One-Shot usé los poderes de Norman jaja (porque son estúpidamente geniales), espero que no esté muy feo, lo siguiente probablemente sea Reverse Pines, pero no estoy segura, solo es una posibilidad.**

**Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda,espero que les haya gustado y si me dejan un Rev. se los agradecería, bueno, Cookie fuera XD. **

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** ES POSIBLE QUE TODOS LOS ONE-SHOTS SEAN EN DIFERENTE UNIVERSO Y QUE HAYA REFERENCIAS MYSTERY KIDS (ES DECIR: QUE EN ALGUNOS ONE-SHOTS APAREZCA CORALINE JONES (Y COMPAÑÍA) O SE HAGA MENCIÓN DE ELLA ).  
**_


End file.
